


Hydrangea

by CoolCatLovesYou



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: I wrote this 12 years ago and have no idea if it was beta read, M/M, feelings? Feelings., pairing only if you squint, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCatLovesYou/pseuds/CoolCatLovesYou
Summary: The hydrangea's leaves and flowers shuffled against each other, singing with an unidentifiable voice in the wind and rain.He'd given half his eye, half his blood, half of almost everything he could give to save Watanuki. He didn't have much left to give. He couldn't save Watanuki forever.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 12 years ago. 
> 
> I recently remembered it existed, so here y’all go

Hitzuzen.

That's what Watanuki had been talking about on their walks home. Fate, inevitability, things meant to happen from the beginning.

Doumeki wondered if this - hitzuzen - had anything to with him standing in front of the hydrangea bush. He could still clearly remember digging frantically under the bush, only to find that Watanuki had indeed not been dragged under. But he had still been in very real danger. In fact, ever since then he noticed a pattern of saving his friend from all sorts of danger, each time with an underscored "thank you" and homemade bento following the weeks after.

He stared up at the hydrangea, face blank and emotionless as he felt a fat, wet raindrop his the middle of his forehead. It ran downward, falling off the tip of his nose as he looked down at the exact spot where he had thought Watanuki had gone under.

Hitzuzen... His eyebrow perked slightly. This would mean Watanuki was meant to be in an almost constant state of danger, and that Doumeki would save him every time. A vicious cycle...

Doumeki wondered when it would end.

The hydrangea's leaves and flowers shuffled against each other, singing with an unidentifiable voice in the wind and rain.

He'd given half his eye, half his blood, half of almost everything he could give to save Watanuki. He didn't have much left to give. He couldn't save Watanuki forever.

The hydrangea fell silent, hushed suddenly as if it were disappointed. Doumeki stared back, almost challenging it.

Yes, Watanuki was high maintenance. _Too_ high maintenance. Doumeki was sure that at one point he would be expended and worthless to keep the boy alive.

But this didn't mean he wouldn't give anything and everything he had.

The breeze picked up, singing through the hydrangea, its branches nodding and bobbing towards Doumeki. Doumeki stared at it for a second longer and nodded back.

He half-cracked a smile, face hardly changing from its stoic self.

So it knew. He had expected it to.


End file.
